


Izaya There’s a door for a reason

by Volatilevore



Series: Emily's one shots [3]
Category: Durarara
Genre: I’m tired, M/M, Monotone screaming, Someone teach Izaya how to use a door please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volatilevore/pseuds/Volatilevore
Summary: Izaya is rat king, he needs no door.





	Izaya There’s a door for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> Current time 4:45
> 
> Song that’s playing while I write this. Runway by stunna girl 
> 
> I am tired and I regret everything I’m writing

Shizuo is convinced Izaya doesn't know how to use a door. Everytime Izaya comes to his house he comes through Shizuo’s window, without fail. Even the times that Shizuo invites the rat bastard into his house, he comes through the window. But it's the times he doesn't invite him that it really surprises him. 

Shizuo will be peacefully sleeping in his bed at 4am and then all of a sudden he's being woken up by Izaya getting onto his bed and straddling his waist. It doesn't surprise him enough for him to throw his boyfriend off of him, but it surprises him enough for him to gasp and grab his boyfriend by the arms. 

This never seems to surprise his boyfriend though, cause he always just explains why he broke into Shizuo’s home. And no, it's never important. Most of the time he just want Shizuo to take him to ihop. 

Shizuo knows Izaya doesn't come through the window because he thinks he isn't welcome in their house. Shizuo’s mom fucking loves Izaya, so does his dad. Even Kasuka likes him. But for some reason he doesn't just knock in the door. If it's at 4am it makes sense why he wouldn't want to. But sometimes Izaya will come through the window at 3pm and walk downstairs where everyone is and announce his presence by a simple ”hello!” 

His parents question him some, but never press the issue. Shizuo doesn't either, it doesn't really bother him, it just confuses the fuck out of him. 

The couple of times he does ask Izaya about his weird habit he just gets ”cause it's fun to swing my legs off the side on your window sill.” 

Shizuo has known Izaya since 6th grade, by now he knows that's the only answer he's ever gonna get. 

Sometimes the odd habit is beneficial to Shizuo too, so he can't complain. 

Sometimes he'll wake up to cherry shampoo all up in his nostrils. Izaya will have snuck into his bed at some point in the night and instead of sitting himself on Shizuo and asking for something he just slipped under the covers and curled up next to Shizuo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Time at the end of writing this dumper fire: 5:20 
> 
> Song playing right now, my type by saweetie.
> 
> Im going to corn mint sewer slide


End file.
